I am in akuma world
by Arryou decade
Summary: Luffy. Seorang pemuda dengan kekuatan misterius yang ditugaskan oleh sang maou untuk menjaga adiknya. Bagaimanakah kisahnya langsung saja ke tkp
1. chapter 1

Luffy x harem(maybe)

Ok, minna!!!! Karena aku ini newbie jadi tolong kritik dan sarannya ya

Menceritakan seorang pemuda yang masuk ke dimensi lain

"Luffy, aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus underworld. Jadi kau kutugaskan untuk mengurus adikku yang ada didunia sana" ucap seorang pria berambut merah dengan badan kekar yang lebih kita kenal sebagai mao

"Enak saja kau. Memangnya kau ini siapa hah? Aku ini bukanlah bawahanmu tahu. Lagipula aku tak tertarik jika adikmu itu bukan seorang wanita" jawab pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata bulat sambil mendengus kesal membuat gadis berambut perak yang berdiri di samping sang raja menjadi kesal karena sikapnya yang tak sopan itu.

" aku memberimu tugas ini karena aku faham sekali dengan sifatmu. Ini foto adikku. Kau bisa menilai sendiri cantik atau tidaknya. Ucap sang raja menyerahkan sebuah foto kepada orang yang dipanggil luffy itu.

"Dia cantik. Baiklah, kuterima tugas ini. "

" arigato. Luffy"

"Yosh. Tugas baru. Cewek baru"

" apakah kau yakin akan memberikan rias kepada orang mesum itu'' ucap istri sang raja setelah luffy pergi. Nampaknya ia sedikit mencemaskan keputusan suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula ia adalah pemuda yang menarik. " jawab sirzecth dengan senyuman tampannya

" kenapa orang aneh seperti itu kau bilang menarik? "

"Karena ia telah berani menolak jabatan maou yang diberikan padanya dan memberikannya padaku"

" kau bercanda kan? Ia masih terlihat sangat muda untuk itu"

" aku tak pernah berbohong kepadamu. Ini memang sulit dipercaya.

Ucapan sang maou langsung membuat istrinya kaget. Ia sungguh tak boleh percaya ada orang seperti itu di dunia ini

Akademi kuoh

Ini adalah sekolah elit yang mungkin hanya bisa dimasuki oleh para bangsawan dan mereka yang mempunyai otak diatas rata rata

Pagi itu dikelas 2b nampak para siswa tengah mengobrol membicarakan tentang kepindahan seorang murid baru yang akan pindah kekelas mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, guru pun muncul dengan seorang p

Murid baru yang memakai kacamata besar dengan rambut dibelah dua yang memberikan kesan xulun kepadanya.

" hai... Nama saya monkey d luffy. Yoroshiku" ucap luffy santai. Mencoba mengenalkan diri seformal mungkin.

" hahahaha... Yoroshiku... Hahaha... " tawa para murid pun pecah ketika mendengar nama monkey milik luffy. Namun sepertinya itu tak berefek apapun terhadap pemuda berambut hitam itu.

" diam kalian. " bentak sang guru dengqn nada tinggi membuat para murid terdiam seketika. Kemudian iapun mempersilahkan luffy untuk duduk disebelah bangku seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah mengangkat tangan.

Issei, itulah nama pemuda itu yang luffy dengar tadi dari gurunya.

Iapun berjalan pelan menempati tempat duduk barunya diiringi tawa murid yang sesekali ia dengar.

@333

Malam hari disebuah gedung tua yang nampak tak terpakai. Terlihat sekelompok murid dengan seragam sma tengah melawan sesosok moster besar berkepala kerbau.

Duakkk... Dush...

Seorang gadis mungil terpental menabrak dinding terkena pukulan sang monster. Kacamata nya hancur akibat serangan tadi.

"Sialan kau iblis liar... Beraninya kau melukai semua keluargaku. Aku pasti akan menghabisimu dengan kekuatanku ini" ucap gadis itu walaupun kondisinya sudah tak memungkinkannya untuk menggunakan sihir sekecil apapun.

" kaicho... Hentikan. Dia bisa membunuhmu. " ucap seorang pemuda berambut hijau muda memohon kepada gadis keturunan sitri itu. Tubuhnya nampak dipenuhi dengan darah segar akibat sang moster kerbau itu.

Tapi gadis yang kita kenal bernama sona itu tak memperdulikan ucapannya. Ia nekat terus menyerang moster itu walaupun harus kehilangan nyawanya.

Muncullah sebuah mahojin biru didepannya. Ia telah bersiap menghabisi monster itu beserta nyawanya. Tapi tanpa diduga tangan seseorang menggenggam erat tangan sona membuat gadis itu kehilangan konsentrasinya dan membatalkan sihirnya. Gadis itupun melihat seseorang dengan tubuh ditutupi mantel hitam serta topeng badut tengah melihat kearahnya.

" graaaaaa" auman sang moster besar kembali terdengar. Ia bersiap menghantam sang pendatang baru itu dengan tinju besarnya tapi nampaknya itu tak membuat gentar sang pemuda bertopeng.

" boushoku no haki" ucap pemuda itu pelan sehingga sona pun tak mampu mendengarnya. Ia melesat kearah sang moster sambil menyabetkan tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan hitam.

Crasssss...

Seketika tubuh monster itu terbelah dua membuat sona dan keluarganya kaget. Sihir macam apa yang digunakan oleh pemuda itu. Setelah selesai akan keterpanaannya melihat aksi si pemuda. Iapun mencoba untuk berdiri dan mencari sang penolongnya walaupun sepertinya ia sudah tak ada disana. Tak meninggalkan jejak apapun sehingga sona tak mampu melacaknya. Bahkan sihirnya pun sudah tak terasa lagi seperti ia tak pernah hadir disana sama sekali.

@333

Keesokan harinya diklub penelitian gaib.

" boucho. Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar dari sona kaicho" tanya seorang gadis berambut pony tail hitam dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia menaruh teh dimeja ketuanya itu

"Ya. Kita harus segera mencari tahu apakah pria badut ini akan menjadi musuh kita atau tidak" ucap gadis berambut merah panjang sambil menaruh tangannya dibawah aaet besarnya itu.

"Ara ara, tak seperti biasanya boucho sepanik ini" ucap gadis yang kita kenal bernama akeno itu

" ya. Karena aku baru pertama kali mendengar ada seseorang yang membuat sona ketakutan. Bagaimanapun juga kitabharus segera mencarinya dan mengetahui tujuannya"

Fin...

Mohon reviewnya minna...

Kritik dan saran diperlukan karena aku masih newbie disini.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama. Terima kasih ku kepada Allah swt yang selalu memberikan kita kesehatan.

Kedua, terima kasih saya juga kepada arysta senpai dan steven senpai karena telah memberikan kritik dan saran kepada saya.

Dan untuk penjelasan.

Disini luffy bukanlah orang berotak mesum. Ok

Karena saya masih newbie dan ini adalah fict pertama saya maka saran dan kritik pun sangat dibutuhkan. Terima kasih

Dan jangan lupa siapkan teh hangat sebelum membaca fict ini.

Tkp

Hari hari yang indah pun terus berlalu. Luffy akhirnya mampu berkawan dekat dengan trio mesum disekolah itu. Walaupun sifat mesum ketiga bocah itu yang suka mengintip siswi yang sedang berganti pakaian tak membuatnya tertarik karena tujuannya di sekolah ini hanya satu yaitu melindungi Rias gremory sesuai janjinya dengan sang maou.

Dihari minggu yang cerah. Sang pemeran utama kita sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil meminum ponary yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan memasuki taman itu, ia dapat melihat teman mesumnya itu sedang bergandengan tangan dengan sesosok gadis dengan rambut hitam cantiknya.

"Wah... Aku tak menyangka ternyata orang mesum seperti issei mampu memiliki pacar secantik itu" gumam Luffy pelan lalu menghabiskan minumannya yang tersisa. Tapi sedetik kemudian iapun kaget karena merasakan aura sihir didekatnya.

"Issei" ucapnya menyadari aura itu berasal dari tempat issei berada. Ia pun berlari menuju ketempat ia berada. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat seorang gadis cantik surai merah sedang melakukan ritual kebangkitan dengan tubuh issei yang telah sekarat ditusuk oleh tombak cahaya milik pacarnya.

"Aku tak menyangka seorang Issei harus mati ditangan pacarnya sendiri. Tapi ya sudahlah, dengan begini aku ada ide untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Rias. " gumam Luffy sedikit lega Setelah melihat nyawa Ossei terselamatkan walaupun harus menjadi iblis.

Keesokan harinya, klub penelitian gaib pun digemparkan dengan hadirnya sosok culun dengan kaca mata bulatnya. Akeno pun mempersilahkan duduk pemuda culun yang memperkenalkan diri bernama Luffy itu.

" jadi... Ada urusan apa kau datang ke klub ini Luffy san?" Ucap rias dengan nada malas. Sepertinya ia tak suka dengan kehadiran si culun itu karena mengganggunya yang sedang menjelaskan Issei soal tubuh barunya

" ano... Rias senpai ke ke kemarin a a aku melihat Rias senpai menggunakan sihir untuk menyembuhkan luka issei. I... It... Itu sungguh keren Rias senpai" ucap Luffy dengan mata berbinar binar. Dontak seluruh iblis yang ada di klub itupun kaget karena ternyata sang murid pindahan itu telah melihat aksinya kemarin.

" baiklah. Karena kau telah melihat sihirku maka sekarang ini juga aku akan menghapus ingatanmu. " ucap rias dengan mata yang mulai memerah membuat luffy langsung berteriak ketakutan.

" Boucho, kumohon jangan lakukan itu kepada Luffy. Aku yakin ia tak akan membocorkan hal ini kepada siapapun" ucap Issei mencoba membela temannya itu. Mendengar ucapan dari budak barunya itu membuat Rias menghentikan niatnya.

" baiklah, tapi jika kau ketahuan membocorkan rahasia ini. Aku akan langsung membunuhmu. Ingat itu Luffy san. "Ujar rias penuh penekanan disetiap katanya sambil tersenyum manis Tapi nampaknya itu malah membuat Luffy langsung menggigil ketakutan.

" eto... Jadi Rias senpai adalah penyihir kah? " tanya Luffy walaupun tubuhnya masih gemetar karena hal tadi.

" iee... Luffy kun, kami adalah iblis. " ucap Akeno angkat bicara sambil menaruh teh hangat didepan 2 tamu mereka hari ini.

" hah... Ib... Ib... Ib... Iblis. " ucap Luffy berteriak tak percaya mendengar apa yang senpainya ucapkan.

" senpai tak bercanda kan" ucap Luffy lagi dengat raut wajah penuh keseriusan.

"Ara ara. Aku tak suka bercanda Luffy kun" tawa akeno dengan khasnya dan menunjukan sayap iblisnya diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

" me me mereka punya sayap" teriak Luffy dan Issei bersamaan

" nanti dulu kenapa kau ikut teriak Issei? " tanya Luffy kepada pemuda diebelahnya itu

" karena ku juga baru pertama kali melihatnya " ucap Issei simpel.

" oh... Begitu. Kita ulangi lagi ya. Satu dua tiga

" kenapa mereka bisa punya sayap" Teriak mereka bersamaan lagi

" karena kita iblis fufufu" tawa akeno lagi dengan khasnya.

Di sore hari yang cerah

Terlihat Issei dan Luffy yang sedang berjalan jalan sambil menghabiskan minuman yang dibeli dari super market tadi.

" Issei, ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau terlihat lesu begitu? " tanya Luffy setelah melihat muka temannya yang nampaknya tak memiliki gairah hidup itu.

" Luffy, apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika melihat temanmu membutuhkan bantuanmu" tanya Issei tetap dengan wajah lesunya. Ia meminum sedikit kopi miliknya.

" kau itu bodoh ya. Tentu saja aku akan menolongnya"

Tapi boucho tak mengizinkanku untuk menolongnya karena dia manusia. Bagaimana ini? "

" bukankah kau juga mantan manusia. Lagipula apa kau ingin membohongi hatimu hanya karena ucapan Rias senpai. "

" kau benar Luffy. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa nee" ucap Issei berlari meninggalkan Luffy yang tersenyum melihatnya

" kau benar benar pemuda yang menarik Issei" gumam Luffy pelan lalu menghabiskan kopinya.

Malam harinya nampak tiga orang dengan pakaian sekolah melesat kearah gereja tua tak terpakai yang terletak ditengah hutan kota kuou.

Mereka adalah Issei dan temannya yang menolongnya untuk membebaskan teman Issei yang bernama Asia. Sepertinya gadis itu akan dijadikan semacam tumbal pada malam itu.

Tapi nampaknya rencana itu tak berjalan mulus. Didalam gereja itu nampak sang pendeta gila Freed zelzan telah menunggu disana. Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi antara tiga orang itu melawan sang pendeta gila. Tapi akhirnya kiba menyuruh Issei dan Koneko untuk menyerahkan Freed kepadanya.

Issei pun melesat ketempat ritual itu berada.

Tapi sesampainya disanadisana hal tak terduga pun terjadi. Asia yang ingin ditolongnya kini telah tergeletak kaku tak berdaya dibunuh oleh yuuma didepan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dengan perasaan sedih dan kesal disaat bersamaan. Iapun menuju ke tempat Asia dan mendengarkan ucapan terakhir dari gadis yang telah menjadi temannya walaupun hanya beberapa hari itu. Akibat rasa kekesalan didalam diri Issei memuncak dan membuat sacred gear miliknya berevolusi. Iapun melepaskan serangan terkuatnya kepada yuuma membuat gadis itu terkapar tak berdaya.

Tak lama kemudian Rias dan yang lainnya pun datang ke tempat itu.

" Boucho. A... Asia... " gumam Issei tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya karena rasa sedih yang dipikulnya.

" hanya ada satu cara untuk menghidupkannya kembali yaitu dengan menjadikannya iblis. Apa kau akan menyetujuinya? " ujar Rias memberikan sebuah harapan kepada Issei yang sudah terpuruk itu.

" apapun itu asalkan Asia selamat" ucap Issei memyetujui saran dari ketuanya tersebut.

" tapi sebelum itu kuharap kau menyetujuiku untuk membunuh da tenshi ini" ucap Rias lagi. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sihir miliknya sehingga membuat Yuuma ketakutan. Gadis itu memohon ampunan dari Issei agar membiarkannya hidup.

" aku menyetujuinya boucho. " ucap Issei yang nampaknya sudah tak perduli lagi terhadap yuuma.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir pun muncul diatas kepala yuuma dan menciptakan ledakan besar disana. Semuanya yakin gadis itu tak akan selamat dari sihir kelas atas dari Rias tapi tanpa diduga seseorang dengan jubah hitam dan topeng badut telah datang menolong gadis itu.

" kau... " geram Rias melihat orang itu memyelamatkan yuuma. Tak salah lagi, ia adalah sang topeng badut yang diceritakan oleh sona.

" maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian membunuhnya. " ucap pemuda itu dengan suara berat dari balik topengnya.

" aku tak akan membiarkanmu membawa orang yang telah melukai budakku. Ujar rias seraya menembakkan sihir hitamnya kearah badut itu tapi tanpa diduga ia menghancurkan serangan Rias hanya dengan menyentilnya saja membuat semua orang disana kaget tak percaya. Semuanya membisu seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" ah... Begini saja. Akan kukembalikan sacred gear ini kepadamu dan kau berikan wanita ini untukku. Adil bukan? '' ucap pemuda itu seperti tak terjadi apapun. Ia mengeluarkan cincin itu dari tubuh yuuma dan melemparkannya tepat didepan Issei.

" kuharap suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi lawan yang menarik. Naga merah. " ucap badut itu sebelum akhirnya pergi lewat jendela yang pecah.

" tunggu" teriak Rias walaupun ia tahu kalau itu tak ada gunanya. Iapun menggenggam erat tangannya menahan kesal yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

" suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan membongkar identitasnya. " gumam Rias dalam hati. Sepertinya ia telah bersumpah kepada dirinya sendiri untuk mengetahui sang badut itu


End file.
